4:13 AM
by JustBeWithMe
Summary: A crazy anonymous fangirl chats him every 4:13 AM. Will something romantic will bloom? ModernAU Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! [HIATUS]
1. The Start

**THE START**

_4:13 A.M._

"Blue Rain became a fan."


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

You received a message from Blue Rain

_4:13 A.M._

**Blue**: Hello Gray-sama.


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Oiiiiii... Gray-sama~


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Gray-sama111

**Blue**: !!!*

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: You there?

_**Seen** 4:25 AM_

_4:27 AM_

**Blue**: You saw it!

**_Seen_** _4:45 AM_

_5:00 AM_

**Blue**: :)

**_Seen_** _5:31 AM_

\--

a/n: Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Day 4

**Day 4**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: 4 days! You won't still reply?!

_4:15 AM_

**Blue**: Just kidding I'm not mad.

_4:18 AM_

**Blue**: But wow... I can't believe it will only take 3 days for you to see my message.

**_Seen_** _4:30 AM_

_4:34 AM_

**Blue**: See?!

**Blue**: I'm so lucky.

**_Seen_** _4:53 AM_

_4:30 AM_

**Blue**: Good morning

_4:32 AM_

**Blue**: Good luck at work!

**_Seen_** _7:04 A.M._


	6. Day 5

**Day 5**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Day 5

**Blue**: Still...

_4:16_ _AM_

**Blue**: You won't reply...

**Blue**: Dont tell me...

**Blue**: You already forgotten all about me?! (｡ŏ_ŏ)

**_Seen_** _4:36_ _AM_

_4:37_ _AM_

**Blue**: I can't believe it.

**Blue**: It's me...

_4:38_ _AM_

**Blue**: Your...

**Blue**: First Love

**Blue**: (灬ω灬)

**_Seen_** _4:43 AM_

_4:45_ _AM_

**Blue**: HAHAHA just kidding.

**Blue**: You'll get mad.

_4:54_ _AM_

**Gray**: What do you want?

_4:55_ _AM_

**Blue**: OMG!

**_Seen_** _5:02 AM_

_5:05_ _AM_

**Blue**: Hi Love!

**Blue**: (づ )づ

_5:10 AM_

**Gray**: wtf?!

_5:11 AM_

**Blue**: You replied! Like, twice!

**_Seen_** _5:15 AM_

_5:20 AM_

**Blue**: Good Morning Gray-sama.

**Blue**: Good Luck at work!

**_Seen_** _8:04 AM_


	7. Day 6

**Day 6**

_4:13 AM_**Blue**: Good morning.

**Blue**: I hope you'll see this when you wwake up.

_4:18_ _AM_

**Blue**: You awake?

**Blue**: Hope not.

_4:24 AM_

**Blue**: I mean, don't get me wrong. You have to rest.

_4:30 AM_

**Blue**: I'm looking forward to your movie.

_4:35 AM_

**Blue**: :(

_**Seen** 5:00 AM_

_5:04 AM_

**Blue**: :)

a/n: Gray's new movie! We'll talk about it soon. :)


	8. Day 7

**Day 7**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Maybe, it's a bad idea.

**Blue**: I mean chatting you in 4:13 am.

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: Because of course, who would bother waking up just to view a message every 4 am?

_4:19 AM_

**Blue**: Still... I want to talk to you.

**Blue**: at this hour.

_4:20 AM_

**Blue**: in this moment.

_4:23 AM_

**Blue**: So, I will still do this.

**Blue**: HAHAHA

_4:26 AM_

**Blue**: Good morning Gray-sama.

**_Seen_** _5:32 AM_

\--

a/n: One week! Thanks for reading! I don't own Fairy Tail.


	9. Day 8

**Day 8**

_4:13 AM_**Blue**: Reply at once and I'll stop!

**Blue**: 3

**Blue**: 2

_4:14 AM_

**Gray**: good

**Blue**: 1!!!

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: !!!!!!

**Blue**: !!!

**Blue**:

**Blue**: You replied!

_4:19 AM_

**Gray**: Now, stop bothering me.

**Blue**: No.

_4:20 AM_

**Blue**: ω

**_Seen_** _5:19 AM_

_a/n: He replied!_


	10. Day 9

**Day 9**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: I know someday you'll notice me.

**Blue**: or maybe have the guts to ask me out.

**Blue**: ~\\()/~

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: Kyaaaa~~

_4:35 AM_

**Blue**: oiii...

**Blue**: No reply?

**Blue**: No seen?

_4:40 AM_

**Blue**: awwww...

a/n: a kinda long convo is coming!

I love those people who read this


	11. Day 10

**Day 10**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Yo!

**Blue**: I read the news.

**Blue**: So the movie is romcom.

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: I really want you to act as a stripping mage.

**Blue**: :)

**Blue**: hehehehe

4:20 AM

**Blue**: You like to strip right?

**Blue**: no reply means yes.

4:24 AM

**Blue**: I'll take that as a yes.

**_Seen_** _5:37_ AM

a/n: If you're still reading. i love you. thanks for your patience.


	12. Day 11

**Day 11**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Gray Fullbuster!

**Blue**: You are under arrest!

**Blue**: You stole my heart!

_4:15 AM_

**Blue**: Don't blush!

**Blue**: Come on! It's an old pick up line.

**Blue**: Hahaha

_4:18 AM_

**Blue**: Hello Mr. Gray.

**Blue**: I am Blue.

**Blue**: oh yes!

**Blue**: both of us have colors as names

_4:21 AM_

**Blue**: Don't tell me.

**Blue**: awww... You make me blush

_4:22 AM_

**Blue**: You call it destiny?!

**Blue**: ~\\()/~

**_Seen_** _5:33 AM_

_5:35_ _AM_

**Blue**: Good morning!

**Blue**: Have a nice day at work!

**Blue**: Don't stress yourself at work.

**_Seen_** _5:45_ _AM_

_a/n: Thanks for reading! _


	13. Day 12

**Day 12**

_4:13__AM_

**Blue**: What's with your status last night?

**Blue**: "Give me a break."

**Blue**: Who is it?!

_4:19 AM _

**Blue**: Gosh! I also hate people like that!

**Blue**: Like, they are si snnoyimg!

_4:21 AM_

**Blue**: so*

**Blue**: annoying*

_4:33_ _AM_

Gray: you*

**Blue**: Oh hi Gray-sama!

**Blue**: What do you mean by you?

**Blue**: Me?

_4:39 AM_

**Gray**: Yeah.

_4:41 AM_

**Blue**: You love meeeeeee?

**Blue**: (ﾉ*)ﾉ

_4:45 AM_

**Gray**: Baka.

**Gray**: You. You're annoying.

_4:47 AM_

**Blue**: Eeeeeh??

**Blue**: You don't like my greeting every morning?

**Blue**: Σ(っﾟДﾟ；)っ

_4:53 AM_

**Gray**: Could you stop?

**Gray**: and... Why?

**Gray**: why 'Blue Rain?'

**Gray**: Rains don't have colors.

**Gray**: Baka.

_**Seen** 5:00 AM_

5:_27 AM_

**Gray**: What the hell?!

**Gray**: Then you'll 'seen' me?

**Gray**: Damn it!

**_Seen_** _6:30 AM_


	14. Day 13

**Day 13**

_4:14 AM_

**Blue**: I MISSED 4:13 AM!

**Blue**: OH NO!!!

_**Seen** 4:20 AM_

_4:21 AM_

**Blue**: I AM SO SORRY GRAY-SAMA! _

**Blue**: I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEEN YOUR MESSAGE! ﹏

**Blue**: PROMISE! T_T

**_Seen_** _4:30_

_4:32_ _AM_

**Blue**: I didn't mean to '︿'

**Blue**: Someone called!

**Blue**: Then it's an emergency!

_4:36 AM_

**Blue**: It's private tho so I can't tell you.

**Blue**: Hey.

**Blue**: babe?

**Blue**: Soooorrrry.

**_Seen_** _5:00_ _AM_

_5:04_ _AM_

**Blue**: I'll make out to you

**Blue**: it out*

**Blue**: it up*

**_Seen_** _5:20_ _AM_

_5:21_ _AM_

**Gray**: Wtf?

_5:22 AM_

**Blue**: Don't curse!

**Blue**: :

_5:25 AM_

**Gray**: I will do whatever I want.

**Gray**: seriously, why Blue Rain?

_5:26 AM_

**Blue**: HAHAHA

**_Seen_** _5:30 AM_

_5:33 AM_

**Blue**: Curious? :)

**_Seen_** _5:35 AM_

_5:37 AM_

**Blue**: Good Morning Gray-sama

**Blue**: Good luck at work.

**_Seen_** _6:45 AM_


	15. Day 14

**Day 14**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: You got mad, I seened you?

**Blue**: Don't worry, you will always be my priority.

**Blue**: (~_ )

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: I just wanted to be friends with you

**Blue**: Is that wrong?

**Blue**: I'm also a fan.

_4:36 AM_

**Gray**: You're different

**Blue**: Ehh?!

**Blue**: you're making me blush

_4:38 AM_

**Gray**: You're the most annoying.

**Gray**: you don't stop

**Blue**: why would i?

_4:42 AM_

**Gray**: Yeah, right.

**Gray**: who would?

_**Seen** 4:23 AM_

**Gray**: this is me after all.

**Blue**: Getting cocky aren't we Gray-sama?

_4:25 AM_

**Gray**: Please, a lot of girls wanted to talk to me.

**Blue**: Guess I'm lucky then?

**Gray**: yep, goog thing you can't screenshot messages here.

_4:32 AM_

**Gray**: or else u already posted it in social media.

**Blue**: who says I'm a girl?

**Gray**: people will copy u.

_4:36 AM_

**Gray**: wtf?

**Gray**: ur not a girl?

**Blue**: why?

_4:38 AM_

**Gray**: man, that's creepy!

**Blue**: but u like boys, right?

**Gray**: wtf? I don't!

_4:42 AM_

**Blue**: But you played a role which you're gay right?

**Gray**: i dont.

**Blue**: yes, u do.

**Gray**: can't remember

_4:45 AM_

**Blue**: lol, it's ur movie why can't u remember it.

**Blue**: well it's not really ur movie. But

**Blue**: but something's like that

**Blue**: Gray sama?

4:48 AM

**Blue**: u there?

**Blue**: guess you're preparing.

**Blue**: Good luck at work!

_4:50 AM_

**Blue**: and don't worry

**Blue**: I'm a girl.

**Blue**: have a nice morning!

_5:00 AM_

**Blue**: oh, btw, remember. First movie.

_**Seen** 5:43 AM_

a_/n: I know you have a lot of questions about Juvia and Gray. What's with Juvia's name, work, why 4:13 AM or if even Gray is famous or not. Why the hell Gray can read her messages at this time. It will be answered as the they continue to chat 3_

_btw let's just say that the social media they're using is different hehe. come on this is fiction, we can do whatever we want xD_

**_HAPPY TWO WEEKS_**


	16. Day 15

**Day 15**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: You really don't remember 'Blue Rain'?

_4:20 AM_

**Gray**: I don't.

_4:21 AM_

**Blue**: Wow, you're up early.

**Blue**: You like Blue right?

_4:36 AM_

**Gray**: What?

**Gray**: It's 'Blue Rain' because I like blue?

**Gray**: Nonsense. Stupid.

_4:39 AM_

**Blue**: Yeah?

**Gray**: Yeah, stupid like Natsu.

**Blue**: Come on, don't say that

_4:41 AM_

**Blue**: He's your best friend.

**Blue**: I actually like your bromance.

**Blue**: :-)

_4:43 AM_

**Gray**: What the hell?!

**Gray**: You sound like Cana.

**_Seen_** _4:47 AM_

_4:52 AM_

**Gray**: Fuxk!

**Gray**: Don't tell me.

**Gray**: Cana! Is this you?!

_4:55__ AM_

**Gray**: Fucking reply!

**Gray**: I will kill you!

_4:59 AM_

**Gray**: Wow! Busted!

_5:06 AM_

**Blue**: OMG!

**Blue**: Slr! I was cooking breakfast!

_5:08 AM_

**Gray**: You don't know how to cook Cana!

**Blue**: But I'm not Cana! Lmao

**Gray**: Natsu?!

_5:11 AM_

**Blue**: What?

_5:32 AM_

**Gray**: Are making fun of me?

**Gray**: Damn you Natsu!

**Gray**: Breakfast? This early?

_5:33 AM_

**Blue**: Come on Gray-sama.

_5:35 AM_

**Blue**: I can't be him, I don't think he would wake up early just to prank you.

**Blue**: Cana too.

_4:37 AM_

_Gray_: Makes sense.

**Gray**: Then, Erza?

_4:38 AM_

**Blue**: Why would she do that?

**Blue**: This?

**_Seen_** _4:49 AM_

_4:59 AM_

**Gray**: Makes sense.

_5:06 AM_

**Blue**: Haha, good morning Gray-sama.

**Seen** _5:46 AM_


	17. Day 16

**Day 16**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: I'm in a movie marathon last night.

**Blue**: Now when I think about it, our romcom movie would be called '413: I Had You At My Seen'

**Blue**: :)

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: That was actually good!

**Blue**: maybe I could be a female lead on your movie.

_4:20 AM_

**Blue**: Kyaaa

**Blue**: BUT I CAN'T ACT.

**Blue**: Goodbyeee.

**Blue**: My fantasy.

_4:24 AM_

**Blue**: Goodbyeeee

**Blue**: Kissing scenes

**Blue**: Bed

_4:26 AM_

**Blue**: Just kidding.

_4:35 AM_

**Blue**: How was your shooting btw?

**Blue**: You will stay there for two months right?

**Blue**: That's another country, Alvarez.

**Blue**: How faaar.

**Blue**: Our time are 4 hours apart.

_4:41 AM_

**Blue**: Just for 2 months tho.

**Blue**: I don't know your full schedule

**Blue**: but I know it's hectic

_4:44 AM_

**Blue**: No reply means you're sleeping

**Blue**: or even shooting

**Blue**: idk

_4:49 AM_

**Blue**: pls rest

**Blue**: You need it

**_Seen_** _5:35 AM_

_5:42 AM_

**Gray**: Thanks

**_Seen_** _5:46 AM_

**Blue**: Anytime :)

a/n: i want a development. Hihi. Soon.


	18. Day 17

**Day 17**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: You're not curious of my identity?

**Blue**: come on. Like, not really?

**Blue**: awww

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: Promise???

_4:20 AM_

**Gray**: fine.

**Gray**: hu r u?

_4:23 AM_

**Blue**: you really are a man with few words

**Blue**: like literally.

**Blue**: haha

_4:30 AM_

**Gray**: So you'll stop bothering me again

_4:32 AM_

**Blue**: :(

**_Seen_** _4:35 AM_

_4:37 AM_

**Blue**: Like, not really?

_4:40 AM_

**Gray**: Don't you have anything else to do?

**Gray**: other than bothering me?

_4:42 AM_

**Blue**: But you're responding to my messages!

_4:45 AM_

**Blue**: Can't start a day without my messages?

**Blue**: :)

_4:47 AM_

**Blue**: You need daily dose of Blue's daily message?

**_Seen_** _4:50 AM_

_4:50 AM_

**Blue**: Don't worry, I need your seens too to start my day

**Blue**: ;)

**_Seen_** _5:00 AM_

_5:06 AM_

**Blue**: there are times I said to myself that it's pointless

**Blue**: but I always think that

**Blue**: someday, the tears of the cloud will be frozen.

_5:11 AM_

**Blue**: so don't give up!

**Blue**: you'll see the brightest skies soon!

_5:13 AM_

**Blue**: :)

**_Seen_** _5:16 AM_

.

.

.

.

**note: **it's short. don't worry a long one will come. a kinda long convo.

thank you so much for reading and your reviews! i really love you. like, i did not expect that someone would actually read this!

sorry for some grammatical mistakes. i am not really good at english.


	19. Day 18

**Day 18**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: You know what's funny?

**Blue**: You said I'm annoying

**Blue**: but you keep reading my messages?

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: am i that interesting?

**Blue**: unique?

**Blue**: special, perhaps?

**Blue**: (灬ω灬)

**_Seen_** _4:19 AM_

_4:23 AM_

**Blue**: So Gray-sama

**Gray**: ??

**Blue**: are you familiar with that quote?

_4:26 AM_

**Gray**: nah

**Blue**: ooohhh

**Gray**: y?

_4:28 AM_

**Blue**: nothing

**Blue**: it's just.

**Blue**: I won't stop

**_Seen_** _4:30 AM_

_4:31 AM_

**Blue**: I don't want to stop!

**Blue**: I can't stop!

**_Seen_** _4:32 AM_

_4:34 AM_

**Blue**: it makes me happy!

**Blue**: even tho all you did was to 'seen' me

**Blue**: thank you

_4:36 AM_

**Blue**: thank you for noticing me

**_Seen_** _4:40 AM_

_4:41 AM_

**Blue**: senpai

_4:43 AM_

**Blue**: senpapi

_4:46 AM_

**Blue**: senpapa

_4:51 AM_

**Blue**: sendaddy

**Seen** _5:42 AM_

.

.

.

.

.

an: thank you senpapis for reading! 3


	20. Day 19

**Day 19**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Are you mad?

_4:17 AM_

**Blue**: Did say something wrong?

_4:19 AM_

**Blue**: I am worried :(

_4:20 AM_

**Blue**: I feel something bad...

_4:23 AM_

**Blue**: Should I stop?

_4:26 AM_

**Blue**: alright...

_4:30 AM_

**Blue**: I am sorry for bothering you...

note: no update schedule. ill just drop chappies like a bomb. hehe.

thanks for reading! much love!


	21. Day 20

**Day 20**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: I know that I said before that I won't stop.

**Blue**: but it seems like I really annoyed you this time

_4:20 AM_

**Blue**: I think, I should stop.

_4:23 AM_

**Blue**: I saw your wall message

**Blue**: :

**Blue**: You're in a bad mood

_4:26 AM_

**Blue**: seems like I need to accept the fact that I am nothing.

**Blue**: just no one

_4:29 AM_

**Blue**: so...

_4:31 AM_

**Blue**: I don't want to but

_4:33 AM_

**Blue**: is this it?

_4:35 AM_

**Blue**: is it me?

_4:36 AM_

**Blue**: or u?

_4:38 AM_

**Blue**: 'it's not you, it's me'

_4:41 AM_

**Blue**: okay, I'll stop

_4:43 AM_

**Blue**: Gray-sama?

_4:45 AM_

**Blue**: Gray?

_4:48 AM_

**Blue**: Please?

**Blue**: Reply, please?

_4:51 AM_

**Blue**: Don't ignore me :

_4:56 AM_

**Blue**: Gray-sama?

_5:00 AM_

**Blue**: I know you don't usually reply but I think something's wrong

_5:02 AM_

**Blue**: is it my fault?

_5:05 AM_

**Blue**: are u ad cuz i called you daddy?

**Blue**: It was just a joke

_'Sorry, you cannot send a message to this user anymore.'_

**Blue**: What?!

'_Sorry, you cannot send a message to this user anymore.'_

**Blue**: Shit

'_Sorry, you cannot send a message to this user anymore.'_

**Blue**: What's happening?!

_'Sorry, you cannot send a message to this user anymore.'_

**Blue**: you blocked me?!

'_Sorry, you cannot send a message to this user anymore.'_

**Blue**: /3

_'Sorry, you cannot send a message to this user anymore.'_

.

.

.

.

.

note: trust me on this?

***leaves***

p.s. ill fix the emojis soon.


	22. Day 21

**Day 21**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: is this it?

_'Sorry, you cannot send a message to this user anymore.'_

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: I'm sad.

note: a very small one.


	23. Day 22

Day 22

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Gray-sama!!!

**Blue**: HUHUHUHU

_4:15 AM_

**Blue**: I THOUGHT YOU BLOCKED ME

_4:17 AM_

**Blue**: why did you deactivate your account?

**Blue**: did something wrong happen?

_4:19 AM_

**Blue**: is it my fault?

_4:20 AM_

**Blue**: if it is me, I am sorry.

_4:22 AM_

**Blue**: who's your enemy?

**Blue**: tell me, I'll beat him into pieces

**Blue**: •へ•

_**Seen** 4:25 AM_

_Gray is typing... _

**_Seen_**

_Gray is typing... _

**_Seen_**

_4:28 AM_

**Blue**: ??

**Blue**: wanna talk bout it?

_4:31 AM_

**Gray**: nothing

**Gray**: it's just

_Gray is typing... _

_4:34 AM_

**Gray**: forget it.

**Blue**: I will listen.

**Blue**: Gray-sama can always talk to Blue.

_4:36 AM_

**Gray**: no

_Blue is typing..._

_4:38 AM_

**Blue**: I know it's silly but even though I'm just a fan of yours I can be a friend

**Blue**: I may not be really good at giving advises but I will listen.

_4:41 AM_

**Blue**: Maybe, just to loosen up a lil bit?

**_Seen_** _4:48 AM_

_4:51 AM_

**Blue**: here...

**Blue**: have some butterflies

**Blue** is typing...

_4:52 AM_

**Blue**: I don't know how to create a butterfly!

**Blue**: I'm so sorry...

_4:53 AM_

**Blue**: I love butterflies

**Blue**: it makes me feel at ease...

_4:55 AM_

**Blue**: here, stars.

**Blue**: * * *

**Blue**: 3 stars

**Blue**: it means 'Im here for you'

**_Seen_** _5:02 AM_

_5:05 AM_

**Blue**: gosh!

**Blue**: 4 stars!

**Blue**: here: *

**Blue**: it got lost

**Blue**: so it's late!

**_Seen_** _5:10 AM_

**Gray**: hahaha, thanks

**Blue**: omg!

**Blue**: you laughed!

_5:13 AM_

**Gray**: that was cute, it made me smile a lil bit.

**Gray**: thanks

_5:15 AM_

**Gray**: Blue

**Blue**: YOU CALLED ME CUTE

**Blue**: you're welcome, my prince.

_5:17 AM_

**Gray**: lol, prince?

**Blue**: yep!

**Blue**: oujo

**Gray**: wtf?

**Blue**: I mean, OUJI!

_5:19 AM_

**Gray**: you know what?

**Blue**: I don't know

**Blue**: maybe you can show me?

**Blue**: ;)

_5:21 AM_

**Gray**: nothing

**Gray**: baka

**Blue**: ???

**Blue**: :)

_5:23 AM_

**Gray**: whatever

**Blue**: yeah?

**_Seen_** _5:34 AM_

**Gray**: fine...

**Gray**: you're not that bad.

**_Seen_** _5:54 AM_

**Blue**: :)

**Blue**: 3

**Seen** _7:00 AM_

Note: i know, i know. we need answers. y da heck gray deactivated. youll find out soon~

Spoilers: we'll focus about Juvia soon. hehe.

p. s. in my file I have a actual star but it won't show up : so I have to show an asterisk


	24. Day 23

**Day 23**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: You know what?

**Blue**: before idc if someone will seen my messages

**Blue**: because i am used to it

**Blue**: but then if it's someone special, it hurts.

**Blue**: you expect them to reply

**Blue**: as if it's their priority

**Blue**: you are their priority

**Blue**: you are special

**Blue**: I guess, it's just a fantasy

**Blue**: it still hurts tho...

_4:25 AM_

**Gray**: so?

**Gray**: now you want to cry?

**Blue**: errr, no?

**Blue**: just sad :c

**Gray**: k

**Gray**: now stop messaging me every morning

4:31 AM

**Blue**: no way!

**Gray**: and why is that?

**Blue**: we just got closer?

**Blue**: (･з･)

**Gray**: wtf?

_4:39 AM_

**Blue**: YOUR SEENS ARE MY VITAMINS

**Blue**: MY ENERGY!

**Blue**: If I stop!

**Blue**: I will diiiiieeeee

_4:45 AM_

**Gray**: whatever

**Gray**: seen

_4:53 AM_

**Blue**: it's okay, I appreciate it 3

_5:04 AM_

**Gray**: you are really weird

**Blue**: whatever

**Blue**: seen

Seen 5:12 AM

**Blue**: JUST KIDDING!

**Gray**: Ok

_**Seen** 5:19 AM_

**Gray**: wtf?

_5:22 AM_

**Gray**: oh wow

_5:25 AM_

**Gray**: now this?

_5:28 AM_

**Gray**: you think I'll get affected by this?

_5:34 AM_

**Gray**: lol, no

_5:36 AM_

**Gray**: I am not affected

_5:40 AM_

**Gray**: you think I am?

**Gray**: I'm not

**Gray**: baka

_5:43 AM_

**Gray**: baka

**Gray**: baka!

_5:48 AM_

**Gray**: uggh!

_5:51 AM_

**Gray**: whatever!

**_Seen_** _7:12 AM_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: how unusual. what's happening?

THANK YOU FOR READING!

p.s. rating changed to T :)


	25. Day 24

**Day 24**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Hi?

**Blue**: I'm sorry

**Blue**: something happened and I

**Blue**: how can I

**Gray**: ok

_4:16 AM_

**Blue**: are u angry?

**Gray**: and why?

_4:19 AM_

**Blue**: because...

**Gray**: none of my business

_4:26 AM_

**Blue**: okay...

**Seen** 6:24 AM

_7:18 AM_

**Gray**: : /

_**Seen** 4:13 PM_


	26. Day 25

**Day 25**

_4:20 AM_

**Blue**: I'm sorry

**Blue**: I did not start at 4:13

**Blue**: I missed it hahaha

**_Seen_** _4:30 AM_

**Gray**: It doesn't matter

**Gray**: I don't care

**Blue**: oh

**Gray**: okay

**Gray**: I'm not even your friend

**Gray**: it's not even bothering me

**Blue**: yeah?

**Gray**: I don't care but maybe you can talk it out?

**Blue**: the what Gray-sama? Lol

**Gray**: you look sad?

**Blue**: you can see me? ()

**_Seen_** _4:38 AM_

**Gray**: Whatever

**Gray**: idc

**Gray**: it's none of my business anyway

**_Seen_** _4:43 AM_

**Gray**: I'm out of here

**Blue**: thanks for almost caring Gray-sama

**Blue**: :)

**Blue**: I'm fine

**Blue**: maybe?

_4:46 AM_

**Blue**: Gray-sama?

_4:57 AM_

**Blue**: nevermind

**_Seen_** _9:15 AM_


	27. Day 26

**Day 26**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: it's my ex

**Blue**: he appeared in front of me

**Blue**: beaten

**Blue**: injured

**Blue**: I did not know what to do

**Blue**: then the instinct to help him came

**Blue**: I still can't believe he cheated on me

**Blue**: of course, I still care.

**Blue**: I got worried

**Blue**: is he forgiven?

**Blue**: no

**Blue**: but still

**Blue**: do you know why he broke up with me?

**Blue**: of course you don't

**Blue**: lol how silly of me

**Blue**: can you believe it?

**Blue**: someone put an interest to someone like me!

**Blue**: that's what I thought

**Blue**: I'm so stupid

**Blue**: Just what like you said

**Blue**: I know I'm not perfect

**Blue**: I lack something

**_Seen_** _4:39 AM_

**Blue**: I'm not enough

**Blue**: that's what he said

**Blue**: He said I'm so gloomy

**Blue**: he said everytime we are together it feels like we are surrounded by rain

**Blue**: so gloomy

**Blue**: annoying

**Blue**: clingy

**Blue**: nosy

**_Seen_** _4:44 AM_

**Blue**: HAHAHA

**Blue**: who would be serious to someone like me?

**Gray**: how many?

**Blue**: eh?

**Gray**: days

**Blue**: i don't count days

**Gray**: then?

**Blue**: 4

**Gray**: days? 4 days?

**Blue**: 4 years

**Gray**: oh

**Blue**: and 13 days

**Blue**: :)

_5:02 AM_

**Gray**: oh sorry

**Gray**: it's because you're stubborn

_5:05 AM_

**Blue**: You just said sorry but then you called me stubborn

**Blue**: (.)

**Gray**: \\_(ツ)/

**Blue**: if I'm not stubborn, we won't get closer!

**Blue**: if i didn't annoy you then we won't be friends!

**Blue**: or maybe, you won't meet me!

**Blue**: someone special to your life!

**Gray**: wtf?!?

_5:17 AM_

**Blue**: HAHAHA

**Blue**: sorry, I just need it

**Blue**: maybe to forget what happened

**Blue**: it's been like a month since he broke up with me.

**Blue**: But the moment I saw him it still hurts

**_Seen_** _5:26 AM_

**Blue**: so, I'm sorry

Gray is typing...

_5:42 AM_

**Blue**: is that a long Sweet message/fan service you'll send me?!

_5:45 AM_

**Blue**: you're still typing HAHAHA

_5:48 AM_

**Blue**: are you trying to comfort me?

**Blue**: : )

_5:52 AM_

**Gray**: Baka, lol.

**Gray**: no way

**Gray**: don't even assume

_5:56 AM_

**Blue**: eeehh?!

**Blue**: i am broken hearted but you're still like this

**Blue**: where's the love, Gray-sama?

**_Seen_** _6:01 AM_

**Gray**: but idk what to say

**Gray**: you know I'm not good at words

**Blue**: oh that's easy

**Blue**: I don't need words.

**Blue**: actions are enough

**Gray**: huh???

**Blue**: send me a half naked Gray-sama

**Blue**: (3)

**_Seen_** _6:07 AM_

**Gray**: wtf?!

**Gray**: are you out of your mind?!

Gray: I'M DONE WITH YOU

_6:12 AM_

**Blue**: I'm just kidding!

**Blue**: HAHAHAHA

**Blue**: You don't have to take it seriously, lmao

**Blue: **but you can make it true

**Gray**: you're crazy

**Blue**: that's what he said

**Gray**: ...

**Gray**: seriously

_6:19 AM_

**Blue**: oh I know!

**Blue**: say "Blue, you're so sweet. Marry me, my love."

**Gray**: you're a freak

**Blue**: :D

**Gray**: seems like you're okay

**Gray**: bye

**Gray**: don't talk to me again

_6:25 AM_

**Blue**: good luck at work!

**Blue**: lmao, you really have time to talk to me even with your busy schedule?

**Blue**: I am so touched Gray-sama!

**Blue**: I can feel the love!

_6:35 AM_

**Gray**: It's still at 12:00

**Gray**: whatever

**Gray**: why am I telling you about it anyway

**Blue**: because...

**Blue**: I'm special?

**Gray**: stop dreaming

_6:42 AM_

Blue: :D

**_Seen_** _7:41 AM_

_8:04 AM_

**Blue**: He's here!

_8:07 AM_

**Blue**: What should I do?

_8:10 AM_

**Blue**: He wants to talk...


	28. Day 27

**Day 27**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: HAHAHAHA

**Blue**: it hurts so much

**Gray**: what happened?

**Blue**: He said sorry

**Blue**: after those 4 years and 13 days!

**Blue**: He said "I'm sorry!"

**Blue**: "Thank you! "

**Blue**: that I am so kind

**Blue**: that he is grateful I helped him!

**Blue**: I was so happy!

**Blue**: I thought that was it!

**Blue**: maybe we can give ourselves a second chance

**Blue**: HAHAHAHA

**Blue**: I assumed!

**Blue**: Like a lot!

**Blue**: cause he told me usual spot and usual time.

_4:26 AM_

**Blue**: then for someone stupid like me

**Blue**: I came!

**Blue**: I effin came!

**Blue: **I was so happy!

**Blue:** He was there!

**Blue: **he was smiling!

**Blue: **Wow! He freakin smiled at me!

**Blue: I **thought it's a date

_4:37 AM_

**Blue**: HAHAHA

**Blue**: I was wrong

**Blue**: seems like he's at our usual place and time

**Blue**: but he's not with the usual person

**Blue**: he came with another girl

**Blue**: Wow!

**Blue**: I am freakin good at assuming things!

_4:52 AM_

**Blue**: you know what's more stupid?

**Blue**: i didn't leave!

**Blue**: maybe it's just a random girl flirting with him

**Blue**: but it sucks you know

**Blue**: He introduced her to me.

_4:57 AM_

**Blue**: but you know what's funnier?!

**Blue**: He don't have to!

**Blue**: i know her!

_5:02 AM_

**Blue**: are they playing around with me?

**Blue**: because it's not fun!

**Blue**: games are supposed to be fun!

**Blue**: maybe they enjoyed it

**Blue**: i didn't

_5:07 AM_

**Blue**: How am i not supposed to know the girl he cheated with?!

**Blue**: he was so happy to introduce her to me!

**Blue**: friends?!

**Blue**: are they kidding me?!

**Blue**: what? They broke up yet still friends?

**Blue**: he's friends with someone he slept with every night.

**Blue**: whenever I call him she's the one who answers it.

**Blue**: Can I be friends with him too?

**Blue**: what a special friend she is!

**Blue**: but i don't think i want to be just friends with him tho HAHAHA

**Blue**: he was so happy to introduce his friend to me.

_5:14 AM_

**Blue**: "nice to meet you."

**Blue**: it wasn't nice!

**Blue**: I can't be happy!

**Blue**: I feel so selfish

**Blue**: I should be happy because I can see that he's happy with her!

**Blue**: you should be happy if the person you love is happy, right?

_5:25 AM_

**Blue**: I am not happy.

**Blue**: cuz shit it hurts

**Blue**: maybe I'll only be happy if she's out of our lives.

**Gray**: you're not selfish.

**Gray**: I can't believe that there's a jerk like him alive. Damn, he dirtied us, men. (he's not included. He's not a man.)

**Gray**: what an asshole.

**Gray**: You should not feel sorry. You're not being selfish at all.

**Gray**: you're also a human.

**Gray**: you can feel pain.

**Gray**: who on Earth would be happy if someone cheated on him?

**Gray**: or her?

**Gray**: who would be happy if someone hurt them?

**Gray**: anyone can't just be happy when the someone they is happy with somebody else.

**Gray**: Cry if you want to cry. Yell if you want to yell. Shout at people. Whatever makes you feel less hurt. I can't blame you. It fucking hurts.

**Gray**: Just be real to yourself. You're not a baf person.

**Gray**: If you want to punch him in the face.

**Gray**: go on!

**Gray**: whatever makes you happy do it.

**Gray**: you're a human with feelings.

_5:47 AM_

**Blue**: wow

**Blue**: "with feelings"

**Blue**: Thank you, love doctor

**Blue**: I think that's the longest message you evers sent me

**Blue**: HAHAHA

**Gray**: whatever

**Gray**: I'm just trying to be nice

**Blue**: v3v

**Gray**: ugh, whatever

**Gray**: seems like you're alright

**Gray**: I'm out

**Blue**: Thank you Gray-sama

_Seen 5:58 AM_

**Blue**: Wanna kiss you right now

**Blue**: Hihihihi

**Gray**: WTF?

**Gray**: Man, that's creepy.

**Blue**: you said do whatever makes you happy!

**Gray**: I take back what I said.

**Gray**: just

**Gray**: go on, be sad.

**Gray**: whatever

**Gray**: idc

_6:07 AM_

_Blue_: Thanks Gray-sama

**Blue**: I can't believe my idol just comforted me

**Blue**: coming form you huh

**Gray**: tsk, fan service

**Blue**: oh wow

**Blue**: HAHAHA

**Blue**: Thank you...

**Blue**: with feelings

**Gray**: ha ha ha ha

**Blue**: good luck at work!

**_Seen_** _6:18 AM_

**Blue**: with feelings...

**Blue**: hehehe

**_Seen_** _7:41 AM_

**Gray**: don't talk to me anymore


	29. Day 28

**Day 28**

_4:13 AM_

_Blue_ is typing...

_4:14 AM_

**Blue**: NOOOOOOO!

**Blue**: I missed it, again!

_4:19 AM_

**Blue**: I have a news!

**Blue**: good news to be exact!

**Blue**: do you wanna talk about it?

**_Seen_** _4:25 AM_

**Blue**: yes?!

**Blue**: sure, I would love to!

**Gray**: You sound so happy?

**Gray**: it's annoying.

**Gray**: sup?

**Blue**: You won't believe it!

_4:30 AM_

**Gray**: wat?

**Blue**: Back

**Gray**: huh?

**Blue**: we're back together, again.

_**Seen** 4:35 AM_

**Blue**: Gray-sama?

**Blue**: I gave him a second chance.

**Blue**: hello?

_4:42 AM_

**Blue**: you're out?

**Blue**: okay...


	30. Day 29

**Day 29**

_4:13_ AM

**Blue**: Guess who's happy today?

**Blue**: :)

**_Seen_** _4:19 AM_

**Blue**: you're online!

**Blue**: guess who's happy?

**_Seen_** _4:23 AM_

**Blue**: How did you know it's me?!

**Blue**: Wow, you're so awesome!

**_Seen_** _4:29 AM_

**Blue**: ask me whyyy!!

**Gray**: hell no. don't care

**Blue**: :)

_**Seen** 4:35 AM_

**Blue**: I have a date!!

_**Seen** 4:39 AM_

**Blue**: What should I wear?!

**Gray**: I'm out of here...

_**Seen** 4:42 AM_

**Blue**: :(

_Gray is typing..._

_4:49 AM_

**Blue**: are trying to say something?

_Gray is typing..._

_5:01 AM_

**Gray**: You know what, I don't care.

**Gray**: it's your life.

**Gray**: just

_5:09 AM_

**Gray**: enjoy

_**Seen** 5:25 AM_

**Blue**: thanks!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: is this still a Gruvia fanfic? Yes! Trust me?

If you're still reading... Thank you so much!


	31. Day 30

**_Please read the note below. Thanks. _**

**Day 30 **

_4:13__AM_

**Blue**: You won't believe what happened yesterday!

**Blue**: I don't know it's just

**Blue**: He's extra sweet and caring!

**Blue**: we went to a mall

**Blue**: I was so surprised he held my hand!

**Blue**: he never held my hand in public!

_4:21 AM_

**Blue**: he even kissed me.

**Blue**: just a peck tho

**Blue**: but still...

**Blue**: he never did that before!

**Blue**: I'm the one who always initiated that!

**Blue: **sure I asked him to do that but...

_4:28 AM_

**Blue**: Whenever I do it he got annoyed

**Blue**: call me clingy and stuff

**Blue**: Before we went on our date, he fetched me at work!

**Blue**: Even the workers are surprised!

**Blue**: he smiled a lot yesterday!

**Blue**: we talked about random stuff

_4:36 AM_

**Blue**: He even said that I was so clingy and annoying before.

**Blue**: and gloomy at the same time, mind you.

**Blue**: but that day, I restrained myself. I am a person who's vocals about her feelings. But I stopped myself so that he won't get mad.

**Blue**: I want to make him happy that day!

_4:41 AM_

**Blue**: He said he appreciates it.

**Blue**: I want to please him!

**Blue**: I am happy that he's happy.

**Blue**: when I love a person I wanna give it all my own.

_4:46 AM_

**Blue**: that's love right?

**Blue**: I hope he feels the same tho...

**Blue**: and about that girl, nevermind her.

**Blue**: she's a different girl!

**Blue**: she's just a friend.

_4:53 AM_

**Blue**: sometimes I glt jealous tho, he keeps mentioning her name.

**Blue**: it's alright, at least we have something to talk with.

**Blue**: before everything was... Silent. I am the only one who keeps talking and his responses are dull. Short.

**Blue**: but it's okay! At least we have something to talk with.

**Blue**: or someone

_5:05 AM_

**Blue**: maybe next time we will talk about you!

**Blue**: hehehe

**Blue**: I hope he won't get mad tho.

**Blue**: I don't want him to leave me...

**Blue**: Gray-sama?

**Blue**: are you there?

**Blue**: don't worry, i am happy.

**Blue**: Gray-sama?

_5:18 AM_

**Blue**: sorry

**Blue**: I just need a friend to talk with.

_5:25 AM_

**Blue**: thanks for listening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Note**:

I'm not supposed to explain this but I guess I have to because maybe you'll get wrong ideas. Is this a spoiler? Maybe? But lemme tell you this.

In this part of the story. I wanted to talk about Blue or Juvia. I want to develope their friendship first before they will go to a further stage. I wanna show you what's Gray as a friend. Is he someone who will open your eyes or someone who will just support you even though something is wrong.

I also want Juvia to be a character that will change later on. As you can see, I really wanted to portray her here as an insecure person. Seeks attention. Wants love. I will uncover her past soon.

I want them to be imperfect . Imperfect but later on will appreciate their own flaws. I'm starting with Juvia. Because Juvia will be a big part of Gray's story also. Hehe. I hope you'll still read this tho.

Btw, I read your reviews. Thank you so much. I love you. If you read this story, thankyousomuch. I wanna share their life for you in my own perspective. I really appreciate you guys 3


	32. Day 31

**Day 31**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: So I went out to visit him yesterday.

**Blue**: We had a movie marathon!

**Blue**: guess the first movie!

**Blue**: it's your movie!

**Blue**: It's your movie 'GREY'

**Blue**: You actually have a movie named before you huh.

_4:24 AM_

**Blue**: I LOVE IT SO MUCH

**Blue**: Of course it's Gray-sama's movie.

**Blue**: Yeah, we watched your action movie because you know? I'm with a guy. He hates romance.

**Blue**: I don't want him to get mad.

**Blue**: and oh!

**Blue**: He actually got surprised that I visited him.

_4:34 AM _

**Blue**: He panicked lmao

**Blue**: Maybe because his house is messy?

**Blue**: actually it is.

**Blue**: I can see his clothes scattered everywhere, especially his living room.

**Blue**: I want to go inside his room, but he got mad.

**Blue**: I just want to do his laundry

**Blue**: then he said how about we watch a movie outside

_4:46 AM_

**Blue**: then "I said I want to watch it in here!"

**Blue**: so yeah, Netflix and chill

**Blue**: back to the movie

**Blue**: Your partner there is pretty hot!

**Blue**: It's Angel right?

**Blue**: She has greyish hair but she doesn't look old.

_4:58 AM_

**Blue**: Mine is blue.

**Blue**: so weird.

**Blue**: He doesn't like it. He says the curls are annoying.

**Blue**: Maybe... I'll cut it?

**Blue**: it's like a wave that stuck at the bay lol

**Blue**: yeah, probably.

**Blue**: I should cut it.

_5:00 AM_

**Blue**: so after your movie Grey, we watched Dragons.

**Blue**: Tho it's not really your movie but you were there!

**Blue**: Natsu-san is so cool!

_5:08 AM_

**Blue**: But you're cooler don't worry.

**Blue**: are you jealous that I called him cool?

**Blue**: okay, I'll shut up.

**Blue**: oh!

**Blue**: is he and Lucy Heartfillia a thing?

**Blue**: I swear their sweet scenes feels so reaaaal.

_5:24 AM_

**Blue**: their interviews said they're just friends tho.

**Blue**: They are friends buy they are the parents of their cat named 'Happy'

**Blue**: okay enough of them.

**Blue**: I can't believe you still end up with Daphne at that movie tho!

**Blue**: I mean, she's the villain!

**Blue**: The first time I saw the movie, I'm rootting for Mizu!

_5:31 AM_

**Blue**: She's the one who defended you when you were being accused of being a traitor because of your relationship with Daphne.

**Blue**: But that's love right?

**Blue**: Even though he's not perfect he's still the one.

**Blue**: Anyways, the movie is 11/10!

**Blue**: Then we watched another movie!

_5:42 AM_

**Blue**: Guess who's movie?

**Blue**: jdhdjsjdbsb

**Blue**: How did you know it's yours?

**Blue**: so yeah, we watched 'The Lost Island of the Moon'

**Blue**: The purple moon!

**Blue**: you're with the famous Lyon Vastia!

5:54 AM

**Blue**: I was so hooked up when I saw tbe trailer.

**Blue**: THE MOVIE NEVER DISAPPOINT ME.

**Blue**: It was so gooooood.

**Blue**: I can really the emotions.

**Blue**: especially that scene when your character confronted Lyon's character?

_6:05 AM_

**Blue**: The feels!

**Blue**: so, so, so, worth the time to watch it.

**Blue**: Then we continued to watch your movies.

**Blue**: 'Stripped'

**Blue**: 'Naked Dream'

**Blue**: 'Iced'

_6:14 AM_

**Blue**: He actually complained why I want to see your movie.

**Blue**: He said you're not even that good.

**Blue**: He said your movies sucks!

**Blue**: He's so judgmental.

**Blue**: But you proved him wrong!

**Blue**: I want to watch more especially the first movie you got in.

6:24 AM

**Blue**: 'The Color of the Rain'

**Blue**: But he said I should go

**Blue**: I don't know why he wants to go early but I don't want him to be mad so I went home.

_6:35 AM_

**Blue**: seems like you're busy, it's okay!

**Blue**: Have a great day at work!

Note: so yeah, we talked about Gray's movies hehe.

Thank you for reading!

Any guesses how old Gray is here?


	33. Day 32

**Day 32**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: Good morning!

**Blue**: I see, you haven't read my messages yet

**Blue**: are you mad at me?

**Blue**: come on, we're friends now

**Blue**: right?

**Blue**: some friendship ends just because they stopped talking to each other.

**Blue**: maybe we can talk?

**_Seen_** _4:25 AM_

Blue: Gray-sama!!

_Gray is typing..._

**Blue**: Good morning!

**Gray**: hey

**Gray**: wow

_4:32 AM_

**Blue**: eh?

**Blue**: are you mad?

**Gray**: I read it

**Blue**: :

_4:36 AM_

**Gray**: Thank you

**Gray**: I guess?

**Gray**: I didn't know that you really know like almost of my movies?

**Gray**: You really are a fan.

_4:45 AM_

**Blue**: almost?

**Blue**: you mean all of them?

**Gray**: all of them?

**Gray**: I'm grateful

**Blue**: yeah you should be

**Blue**: :p

_5:15 AM_

**Gray**: wow getting cocky aren't we?

**Blue**: Nah, just telling the truth

**Gray**: I take it back.

**Blue**: can't do

**Gray**: whatever

_5:18 AM_

**Blue**: is it okay to ask about Natsu and Lucy?

**Blue**: I'm a NaLu fan :

**Blue**: gimme a fan service!

_Gray is typing..._

_5:21 AM_

**Gray**: like?

**Blue**: THEIR STATUS

**Gray**: umm, they're friends?

**Blue**: please

**Blue**: I stalk them on social media

**Blue**: I can smell something

**Blue**: fishy

_5:26 AM_

**Gray**: maybe it's your underarm :p

**Blue**: GRAY-SAMA?!

**Blue**: FYI, I DO NOT STINK

**Gray**: woah, calm down xD

**Blue**: don't 'xD' me

**Blue**: perv!

_5:34 AM_

**Gray**: really?

**Gray**: me?

**Gray**: a perv?

**Gray**: says by someone who asked for a naked picture of his idol.

_Blue is typing..._

_5:39 AM_

**Gray**: what now? Guilty?

**Blue**: Fine.

**Blue**: it's a tie

**Gray**: lol, okay xD

_5:46 AM_

**Blue**: You look happy?

**Gray**: of course, I'm excited

**Blue**: oh? Can I ask for what?

**Gray**: Rest day in two days.

**Gray**: even though we start around 12 or 1 we finished at midnight.

_5:51 AM_

Blue: it's tiring

**Blue**: you need rest

**Gray**: yeah.

**Blue**: you cant rest without answering my question tho

**Blue**: fill the shipper heart of mine with info!

**Gray** is typing...

_6:00 AM_

**Blue**: come on!

**Gray**: they're friends

**Gray**: ??

**Blue**: yeah?

**Gray**: come on, Natsu's annoying

**Gray**: Lucy's way too awesome for that idiot.

**Blue**: awesome?

**Blue**: mean, you like her?

**Gray**: yeah?

_6:06 AM_

**Blue**: but natsu's your friend!

**Blue**: how can you like the same girl?

**Blue**: Bros Unspoken Rule: Don't You Ever Chase The Same Girl/s

**Gray**: huh?

_6:14 AM_

**Blue**: Don't huh me

**Blue**: what? your eyes are deaf or something?

**Gray**: no it's not.

**Gray**: I mean huh = what are you talking about

**Gray**: I can't believe I'm explaining this to you. Smh.

**Gray**: and I don't like Lucy that way.

**Gray**: we're friends. She's just a friend

**Blue**: suuuuureeee

**Gray**: I don't get you girls.

**Gray**: you really are good at concluding and assuming things.

**Gray**: like that for example

**Gray**: and sorry I cannot give you information.

**Gray**: when it comes to other celebrities I cannot share more information

_6:30 AM_

**Blue**: too bad

**Gray**: yep

**Blue**: and wow

**Gray**: ??

**Blue**: is this our longest conversation?!

**Blue**: OMG I AM REALLY FRIENDS WITH YOU

**Blue**: can I die now?

**Gray**: yeah, go on

**Blue**: no way.

**Blue**: I still have an upcoming movie of Gray Fullbuster to see :p

**Gray**: whatever

**Gray**: I can't believe I spent hours talking to you.

**Blue**: it's because I'm special.

**Blue**: 3

**Gray**: in your dreams

_6:41 AM_

**Blue**: see ya!

**_Seen_** _7:04 AM_

note: just a filler chapter before a kinda deeper one? Idk

Thanks for reading!

p.s. maybe i should make a nalu chat too... Hmmmm...

p.p.s. he's 31 and juvia's 27 so yes they are adults


	34. Day 33

**WARNING: SENSITIVE TOPIC AHEAD. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, STOP RIGHT AWAY. **

**Day 33**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: We fought

**Blue**: I said things and he said things.

**Blue**: I got mad?

**Blue**: I don't get mad but I don't know.

_4:24 AM_

**Gray**: Why?

**Gray**: What happened?

**Blue**: He happened

_4:27 AM_

**Blue**: I caught him chatting other girls?

**Gray**: yeah?

**Gray**: and then?

**Blue**: That's it?

**Gray**: Come on Blue, I know you're not that low

**Blue**: HAHAHAHA

_5:01 AM_

**Blue**: You know me so well

**Blue**: Unlike him

**Blue**: It's not just a text or a simple chat Gray-sama

**Blue**: sext :)

**Gray**: What the hell

**Gray**: That Jerk

_5:06 AM_

**Gray**: Are you alright?

**Blue**: I visited him again

**Blue**: He was on the shower when it happened

**Blue**: In the shower

**Blue**: I know his pass

**Blue**: I'm not the crazy gf for no reason

Blue: I am so pathetic

**Gray**: You're not

**Gray**: He's an ass

**Gray**: He don't deserve you

**Gray**: There's a better guy than him

**Blue**: But he's the best guy for me

**Gray**: Blue

_5:15 AM_

**Blue**: I know I'm being stupid

**Blue**: used

**Blue**: but can you blame me?

**Blue**: He was the first guy who put an interest on me

**Blue**: The first guy who made me feel loved

**Blue**: He was my first love.

**Blue**: Maybe I'm not enough

_5:21 AM_

**Blue**: 4 years.

**Blue**: Maybe he's asking for something else and I can't give it to him?

**Blue**: I don't know

**Blue**: So, when he saw me reading their conversation he got mad

**Blue**: So I asked him what was that all about

**Blue**: He said it's none of my business

**Blue**: None of my business?

_**Seen** 4:26 AM_

**Blue**: I am his girlfriend. It is my business. I have the right to confront him.

**Blue**: I asked him if it's all true. He had the guts to grin at me and said yes.

**Blue**:He was proud

**Blue**: HAHAHAHA

**Blue**: So I became his pathetic and crazy and annoying girlfriend again.

**Blue**: I cried. He got angry.

**Blue**: He even slapped me.

**Blue**: I was numb, feels like physical attacks won't hurt me.

**Blue**: He blamed me Gray-sama.

**Blue**: We've been together for 4 years but why the hell I can't give him what he want.

4:32 AM

**Gray**: Jerk

**Gray**: He can't force you

**Gray**: If he loves you he won't force you

**Gray**: He will respect you

**Blue**: I got scared.

**Blue**: I almost gave in

**Blue**: I effin stripped Gray-sama

**Blue**: I was so desperate

**Blue**: but he left, he said she's waiting.

**Blue**: HAHAHAHA

**Blue**: but in the end. I realize that

**_Blue is typing_...**

**Gray**: BREAK UP WITH HIM

**Blue**: I still love him.

**Gray**: Fuck that feelings

**Gray**: But he's not in love with you.

_4:46 AM_

**Blue**: He is

**Gray**: He was

**Blue**: Don't say that!

**Blue**: it hurts

**Gray**: He's not in love with you. Break up with him. Find someone better.

**Blue**: You can't just say that to me

**Blue**: Besides, he's right.

_5:06 AM_

**Blue**: I'm the wrong one, I should apologize and work things out.

**Blue**: I should make him happy right?

**Gray**: Dont you dare do things that you will regret forever.

**Blue**: I don't know

**Gray**: fuck

**Gray**: Blue im warning you or else

_5:14 AM_

**Blue**: or else what?

**Blue**: he'll leave me and I'll be alone again?

_5:19 AM_

**Gray**: goodness woman!

**Gray**: Wake up

**Gray**: This is not healthy anymore

_5:25 AM_

**Gray**: fuck

**Gray**: shit

**Gray**: I have to go

**Gray**: My manager is calling and it's time

**Gray**: this is such wrong timing

**Gray**: I am so sorry

_5:31 AM_

**Gray**: don't do things you might regret forever

_**Seen** 7:31 AM_

Note: I am sorry that I offended somebody. This is her life, this is part of Juvia's character. Please don't kill me.

If you're mad and pissed at Juvia, poor baby girl.

If you're still reading this. Thank you so much.


	35. Day 34

**Day 34**

_4:13 AM_

**Blue**: We will meet later at the park...

**Blue**: The place where we met

**Blue**: :)

_**Seen** 8:30 AM_


	36. Day 35

Day 35

4:13 AM

Blue: It ended.

Blue: I stopped it.

Blue: I don't know but I feel so...

Blue: free

Blue: Thank you

Blue: I was thinking if I gave up everything for that jerk, then what?

4:18 AM

Blue: I'm pretty sure he will still leave me

Blue: I left him instead

Blue: I was so mad at him

Blue: Imagine he asked me to meet up with him so that I can give my gift to him?!

Blue: freaking asshole

Blue: jerk

4:24 AM

Blue: Can you explain why I stayed with that jerk?

Blue: I realized I don't want to suffer anymore.

Seen 5:00 AM

Blue: finally!

Blue: I'm waiting for you to be online!

Seen 5:02 AM

Gray: so how are you?

Blue: I'm fine

Blue: great

Gray: yeah?

Blue: yup

Gray: A person cannot move on that easily

Seen 5:08 AM

Blue: hahahaha

Blue: yeah, it still hurts

Blue: from time to time I still ask myself if I really did the right thing...

Blue: thoughts like that

Blue: But I know it's a start for a better life

Blue: You know, loving myself first

5:14 AM

Gray: yeah, people need it.

Gray: I hope everyone can love themselves tho

Gray: I envy those people haha

Blue: hhmm??

Blue: That's deep, care to share?

Gray: nah, it's nothing.

Blue: I'm raising my eyebrow right now

Gray: today's not about me

Gray: idiot

Seen 5:21 AM

Blue: It's almost 5:30, not preparing for work?

Gray: I'm free today

Blue: Oh!

Blue: guess I have you all by myself today

Blue: great!

Gray: please

Gray: then I'll go back to sleep

5:31 AM.

Blue: eh?!

Blue: noooo celebrate with me

Blue: you're not curious?

Seen 5:35 AM

Gray: bout?

Blue: why I ended it

Gray: I'm not really interested

Blue: yeaaaaah???

Gray: but if you insist

Blue: hhhhmmmmm??

Gray: damn why are you smirking?

5:41 AM

Blue: Me?!

Blue: ohhh, you're imagining me right now?

Gray: how annoying

Gray: whatever

Gray: night

5:57 AM

Blue: eeehhh?!

Blue: nooo

Gray: ?

Blue: I realized that I still have dreams

Blue: Before him I had a life

Blue: It was not the best but it was better before him

Gray: but you said he was the one who let you feel loved

Blue: yeah?

Seen 6:04 AM

Blue: maybe I thought it's love

Blue: but it's not

Blue: maybe I was so desperate to be with someone before that Iet him ruin me

Blue: I'm already 27 but not happy

Blue: until yesterday an old friend came to visit

6:14 AM

Blue: He yelled at me

Blue: He called me pathetic for being with that guy

Blue: He told me some harsh words you know that?

Blue: but don't worry he's actually like that

Seen 6:21 AM

Blue: I told myself

Blue: ahh, I'm actually loved

Blue: I felt so selfish that I'm only thinking about myself haha

Blue: I'm hurting myself not knowing that a friend of mine is actually worried about my welfare

Seen 6:28 AM

Blue: He really got mad when I told him I almost gave in

Blue: and thanks to you also

Blue: thank you

Gray: errr

Gray: I didn't do anything

Blue: no, thank you for stopping me

Blue: That was so embarrassing

Gray: Hahaha yeah, no problem

Blue: _

Blue: so I guess we're friends now?

Blue: Tehee!

Gray: ummm...

Gray: I guess?

Gray: Just don't tell anyone

Gray: I'll cut my connections with you if ever

6:45 AM

Blue: of course!

Blue: it's a secret

Blue: OUR secret

Blue: :)

Gray: Can I roll my eyes?

Blue: lol

Blue: oh btw

Seen 6:52 AM

Gray: hmm?

Blue: I realized something

Blue: I don't want it with him

Blue: I mean what about you?

Gray: wut?

Blue: I want our first night to be special!

Gray: huuuh?!

Blue: I don't wanna share my body except for you

Blue: :

Gray: WTF?

Gray: geez woman you're being creepy again

Gray: how can you say something like that to me?

7:04 AM

Blue: Gray-sama I'm a woman who wants to get married before 30 okay?

Blue: but If you want a honeymoon first

Seen 7:09 AM

Blue: it's okay!

Gray: I AM SO DONE WITH YOU

Blue: HAHAHAH

Gray: this is not a laughing matter!

Gray: Do you usually joke like this even with your friend?

Blue: of course not!

Blue: only you!

Gray: I don't know if I should feel special or not

Gray: you're impossible

Blue: no it's you

Gray: ??

Blue: nothing

Seen 7:21 AM

Blue: Gray-sama?

Gray: what?

Blue: this is so embarrassing but...

Gray: wow you embarrassed?

Gray: what happened to you?

Blue: ummm...

7:34 AM

Blue: What?

Gray: what, what?

Blue: what position is your favorite?

Seen 7:38 AM

Gray: WHAT THE HELL?

Blue: come on so that I can prepare!

Blue: I'll study for you!

Gray: and why the hell we are talking about sex right now?

Blue: you're not? You know?

Gray: OKAY THAT'S IT

Gray: I AM DONE

Blue: ehhh?!

Blue: already done?

Blue: But I haven't done anything yet?

Seen 7:42 AM

Blue: this early?

Blue: omo!

Blue: don't tell me you're in the bathroom right now?

Blue: heeeeeh

Seen 7:54 AM

Gray: shut up

Blue: took you long enough reply huh

Gray: shut up I was doing something

Blue: So I'm right!

Gray: huh?

Seen 7:58 AM

Gray: Duck no!

Gray: A delivery okay?!

Gray: geez

Blue: hahaha you're so fun to tease

Gray: whatever

Blue: what delivery Gray-sama?

Gray: it's food

Blue: oh you ordered pizza?

Blue: breakfast?

8:05 AM

Gray: no

Gray: a bread

Blue: from?

Gray: idk

Gray: I'm done with my breakfast tho

Blue: well that's early

Gray: well I eat my breakfast around 7:30

Blue: But I thought you're at the bathroom around that time? Doing some business?

Gray: I told you I didn't!

Gray: whatever

8:12 AM

Blue: seems like the delivery was too late then?

Gray: yeah but I don't think I'll eat this

Blue: why?

Gray: the sender is unknown and we don't know maybe it's poisoned

Blue: just try it Gray-sama

Seen 8:21 AM

Gray: fine

Blue: :)

8:27 AM

Gray: fine it's good

Blue: ohhh but I thought you're done eating your breakfast?

Gray: i can eat anytime

Blue: right

Seen 8:40 AM

Gray: damn it's so good

Blue: hahahaha now I'm getting jealous

Gray: ??

Blue: nothing

Blue: oh! You posted a picture of it at Intragram?

Gray: well yeah...

Blue: I'm pretty sure you're welcome Gray-sama

Blue: I guess you really like it huh

Gray: yep, I like it better if there's a cinnamon roll tho

8:48 AM

Blue: fave?

Gray: yeah Ul used to make me one before

Blue: I see

Blue: Ul?

Gray: yeah, a special someone

Blue: ohhhh I see

Blue: first time to hear her name from you

Seen 9:00 AM

Gray: well fuck I slipped

Gray: just

Gray: Don't mention her anymore

Blue: don't wanna talk about it?

Gray: yup

Blue: sensitive one?

Gray: errr, yeah?

9:05 AM

Blue: I see, happy eating Gray-sama

Blue: I'm pretty sure that fan is very happy that you liked it!

Seen 9:28 AM

Gray: :)

Blue: .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

note: ughh, i feel so bad for not updating and now i posted an unedited chapter. AGAIN. i am sorry, its just school and im so busy for our play and i dont have time to write.

is there any topic that you want these two to talk about? lets say this is my way for me to compensate for my tardiness lol.

p.s. im using phone to write this down so im sorry if the format sucks.

p.p.s. i really really really appreciate you guys! thank you so much!

p.p.p.s. if you like if you may please review hehe

p.p.p.p.s. we dont have Christmas break :(


	37. Announcement

So hello, this is not an update but more like an announcement. So before I started this story, I really don't have plans in mind. (I didn't even expect for someone to read this, like this totally unexpected)

Like I know where the story is going but recently I am losing motivation to write? (it's just things happened and such) I also noticed that as I continue I noticed there's a lot of holes that may be so confusing on the future chapters.

So, I am on tumblr and I noticed there's also a lot of texts or smau (social media au) (like ehem haikyuu ehem) fanfics, which is very suitable for this type of fic, I guess?

So what I'm trying to say us that maybe I will continue this on Tumblr? I was looking for gruvia smau on the internet but I found nothing! (PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SAW SOME, I NEED TO FEED MY GRUVIA HEART)

Anyways, there I will make things clearer, maybe more development.

I will also change their works, age, and such.

So, that's all! Thank you so much for reading this! I can't promise that I will update regularly but I will do my best!

I hope to see on tumblr, hehehehehe

**I love you guys so much!! xoxo**

Oh, I will update you if I already made an account :D


	38. Fairy Tail smau!

My first Fairy Tail social media au is here!

So **My Muse **(the title) is completely different from **4:13 AM **but I promise you guys that after this I will continue it!

Check it out!

Link: fairytailsmau./post/630110447839920128/my-muse


End file.
